1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a convertible rack structure in a rail car. More specifically, an adjustable deck and a removable deck are used in the rail car.
2. Description of Related Art
Freight trains are often used to transport goods, including vehicles, such as compact cars and larger cars (e.g., SUVs). Known solutions for transporting such vehicles are limited. The number of vehicles that can be transported in a rail car at one time is also limited to the size of the car and the number of racks or decks provided inside the rail car. Typically, these racks or decks are permanently mounted or secured inside the car. In some cases, the size of the car (e.g., SUV versus a compact car) limits the type of rail car or rack that could be used for transportation. Designs with two decks are only able to carry a limited number of compact vehicles. Larger cars such as SUVs may also be transported using two deck designs, because of the larger amount of vertical space provided by the two levels, for example. However, in today's environment, the demand for bi-level racks or decks for loading finished vehicles is low because of their limitations (e.g., the limited number of vehicles that can be transported in one rail car). Therefore, bi-level rail cars are sometimes stored and other equipment (such as flatcars) may be rented. The lack of demand for loading bi-level cars generates greater costs for a company, as not using such equipment can be wasteful, and costs for storing such equipment can be unforeseen and/or expensive.
Alternatively, multi-level or three (3) deck designs have also been developed in order to attempt to solve the problem of transporting passenger vehicles and/or larger numbers of vehicles in a rail car. However, older versions of multi-level may fail to offer flexibility or adjustability. Some more recent designs may allow for adjustment of deck structures, i.e., adjusting an elevation of first and second decks within an auto car, including bringing the decks together to create a “bi-level” configuration for taller vehicles, and moving them apart to create a “tri-level” configuration for shorter vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,228, 5,743,192, 5,979,335 and 6,138,579, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, illustrate examples of current multi-level deck systems in rail cars. Another known multi-level rail car is a design by Greenbrier AutoMax. The Greenbrier AutoMax design has upper and lower decks that are used to provide three levels for transporting cars. In a similar manner as noted above, the upper and lower decks may be lowered and/or raised to reposition the decks to different levels. Although such designs as the AutoMax design or any of the incorporated patents may allow for movability or adjustability of the decks to alter their interior configuration, such designs generally significantly increase the size of the overall rail car, in at least its length and height. It can also increase the weight of the car. These large designs can cause problems along the railroad. For example, AutoMax's larger cars are non-universal and may be prohibited from travel because they are restricted to clearance corridors that must exceed 20 ft, 2 in height and their travel must be approved by operators of the railroads. Thus, the AutoMax cars may be limited from travel within tunnels and other areas along the railroad.
The designs shown by AutoMax and the incorporated patents are also limited because a deck cannot be removed from the interior structure of the rail car (unless it is cut up into destroyed pieces from the inside). Also, existing designs are generally not capable of interchanging with existing freight car equipment.
Railroads would benefit from a rail car that is capable of holding an increased number of vehicles for transportation. Also, a multi-level structure that is convertible from a two deck to a three deck design (and vice versa) would allow for flexibility in transporting goods without increasing overall costs for buying multiple types of rail cars (i.e., buying both 2 deck rail cars and 3 deck rail cars) and/or storing cars not in use.